


Come back

by alexthecutemole



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexthecutemole/pseuds/alexthecutemole
Summary: 一次Jessica险些杀死Trish，一次她救了她。
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Kudos: 1





	Come back

**Author's Note:**

> S1E03为背景(其实我也忘了这一集在讲什么，很久远很幼稚的文了

Jessica依旧没有走正门，从Trish家的阳台翻进了屋。

室内还是打斗之后的一片狼藉，借着月光Jessica看到了Trish的身体。她绕过翻倒的椅子和其他碍事的家具，跪在Trish面前，抓住她的手腕，探了探脉搏。手指下的跳动健康且有力，Jessica松了口气，进而瘫坐在Trish旁边，胡乱地揉了揉头发。

“你说你傻不傻。”

Jessica看着Trish，知道她听不见，也回答不了。Jessica扳过她的脸，仔细的瞅着她脖颈上的淤青，然后在心里骂着那个傻逼，那个不知道从哪儿跑出来的、被Killgrave控制了的、力气还出奇大的傻逼。Jessica撞开他的时候Trish的呼吸已经十分微弱，她不敢想象如果她再晚来一点…

她就会失去她。永远失去她。像之前每一次她所担心的那样失去她。

因为她自己的缘故失去她。

这个念头让Jessica轻轻的哼了一声，紧紧握着Trish的手，而食指一直搭在她手腕上没有松开。

“你也是傻逼，”Jessica对着Trish说，“我他妈让你别出门，你就给别人开门。那个男人跟你说了什么能让你这么开心地给他开门，他是不是威胁你了？我打包票你绝对看不出来谁被Killgrave控制，他们一个个都他妈是伪装高手，我不是让你好好待在你的堡垒里面吗…...”

Jessica愤怒地锤了一下地，分辨不清是为了什么。旁边的玻璃碗应声碎裂，Jessica愣了一下，像个做错事的孩子一样放轻了动作。Trish不会知道这是她弄坏的，谁也不会知道。

“你没有经验。”Jess压低了声音，手指上移在Trish的脸颊上轻轻蹭了蹭，“我应该在你旁边的，我不该离开，下次不会了。”

“对不起，Trish。”

***

“切开她的喉咙，然后回到我身边来，Jessica。”

身着紫色西装的男人微笑着眨了眨眼睛，用他一惯的戏谑腔调命令Jessica。而Jessica没有动作，僵直了身体望着面前的金发女人。

“快走。”她几乎是从喉咙里挤出这两个字，声音轻得只剩下口型。

但Trish看懂了，她后退了两步，然后停了下来，目光坚定地看着Jessica，“我不会放弃你。”

“真是姐妹情深啊。”Killgrave由衷鼓起了掌，他离Jessica近了一些，欣喜地看到女人的颤抖又加重了几分，“Jessica，”他凑到Jess的耳畔，“我让你切开她的喉咙，你怎么还不动手？”

说着他从衣袋里抽出一把刀，塞到Jessica的右手上。这像是最后一根稻草，Jessica再也抵抗不了他的命令。

“Trish，走。”

Jessica闭上了眼睛。

Killgrave的呼吸就喷吐在她耳畔，恶心得像粘稠的污血。她想切开他的喉咙，再把匕首捅进他的胸膛，想看着他的嘴角溢出血沫，呼吸急促地求饶。然后她会再捅一刀，就捅在他眉间上，插进他的颅骨，搅动几下，让他得意洋洋的声音再也不能控制别人。匕首就在她手里，只要弯起手腕，向上捅一刀…...

“Jessica，”Killgrave仿佛看穿了她的意图，惋惜地摇了摇头，“你不会是想伤害我吧？亲爱的Jessica，你知道你永远伤害不了我的，只要你还听从我的命令。现在…...”他在Jessica背上推了一把，“去杀了她吧。”

“我不想杀她。”Jessica咬紧牙。

“你想，Jessica。”Killgrave在她身后锲而不舍地命令道，“你看看她，看看Pasty。你不想让她跪在你面前求饶么，Jessica？你不想割开她的喉咙么，就像你想对我做的那样。”

他的声音太有诱惑力，Jessica不得不往前走了两步。她攥着匕首的手一直在颤抖，她发不出声音，只能用眼神哀求那个女人，求她快走，远离她。

她不想亲手杀死Trish Walker。

“Jessica，你不听话了。”Killgrave不满地皱起眉，“这是你忤逆我最久的一次，说明你进步了。”

这他妈根本不是什么进步。Jessica在心里想。

“或者我找到你的软肋了？”Killgrave笑着凑近她，“杀死Walker小姐。切开她的喉咙，饱尝她的鲜血。你想这样做的，Jessica，你早就想了。”

“然后我在家等你，等你回来。”

Killgrave得意地吻了吻Jessica的脸颊，转身上了车。

Jessica攥紧了匕首。她望进Trish的眸子里，捕捉到她一瞬间的惊慌，看到了自己的倒影正向着Trish一步步逼近。Jessica恨不得把匕首插进自己的胸膛，然而她迷失于Killgrave的声音中，她已经不再是Jessica Jones。

她要切开Trish Walker的喉咙。她要杀死她。

***

起身的时候口袋里的照片掉了出来，上面自己的脸看着格外闹心。Jessica烦躁地一把抓起来塞回口袋，然后弯腰抱起Trish，到了主卧。安顿好Trish之后，Jessica轻手轻脚地爬上床，觉得是时候该叫醒她了。她得问问Trish感觉怎样，需不需要叫医生。

叫醒她之前Jessica又检查了一遍Trish颈上的皮肤，淤青得可怕——那个男人是下了死力气。Jessica咬了咬唇，心疼地握着Trish的手，唤她：“Trish，嘿，Trish。”

她俯下身子爬到Trish的耳朵旁唤着她的名字，过了一会儿觉得自己真是蠢透了，好在这时候Trish醒了。Jessica祈祷Trish的声带不要出什么问题。

“Trish，”Jess低头拉住她的手，“你感觉怎么样。”

Trish下意识地反握住Jess的手，就像她曾经无数次做过的那样。随后记忆跟着Jessica的声音涌进，她看到的最后画面是Jessica捧住她的脸，让她跟她说一句话。当时Trish无法完成这个请求，现在她可以了。

“Jess…”

她意识到自己只是比了口型，发出了气声。

尾音的气流打在Jessica脸上痒痒的，让她明白Trish是在叫她的名字。于是她离床更近了一些，侧坐在Trish的床边，“我在这儿。”

Jessica一手捂住Trish的眼睛，另一手拉开台灯，等光线逐渐柔软地布满了整个房间时才缓缓移开手。

Jessica抬手撩开Trish金色的头发，来证明自己是真切存在的。Trish抓住她放在她脸上的手，拉到身侧但是没有放开。她挣扎着盯住Jess的脸，摇了摇头，更多的记忆涌了上来。

那个男人。

Trish突然想到了那个男人狰狞的脸，他佯装和蔼破开她的门，他没有扣下的扳机。他残暴而有力的手掌，此时Trish才迟钝地察觉到了颈上的疼痛。那时的绝望又一次包裹住她，Trish当时想自己再也见不到Jessica了，然而撞开男人的身体时荫蔽下的一小片阴影温暖又真实，那是每一次，每一次Jessica都会做的事，从推开她母亲开始，没有尽头。

Trish突然坐起身紧紧抱住Jessica。

Jess被她的举动吓了一跳，迟疑地回抱住她，将手心贴在她后背上缓缓摩蹭。她手指插入Trish的发根，绕着金色的发丝。她能感觉到胸前的女人不平稳的呼吸，但她不确定这其中是否包含眼泪。Trish并不脆弱，相反，她是Jessica见过的最坚强的人，但Jessica觉得她就是会哭。她承受了太多，对一个普通女孩来说。虽然Trish一直坚持自己和Jessica没什么两样，她终究还是一个傻乎乎的普通人。

她在电台仅仅是听到Killgrave的声音就紧张的不成样子，她害怕。但是Trish依旧勇敢地说出了那些话（即使Jessica觉得那样说蠢爆了），Trish没有因为害怕就放弃了救赎一个女孩的机会，她尽力做了。Jessica为她感到骄傲，于是她紧了紧自己的手臂，把Trish的头轻轻按在自己胸前。

但这个男人，这次生与死的体验，还不是Trish离Killgrave抑或是死亡最近的一次。

***

Jessica赶得及在Trish跌跌撞撞地跑进房门前抓住她的脚踝，金发女人一下就因为重心不稳狠狠摔倒在地，Jessica顺势把她拉回自己面前，用身体将她压在公寓楼的地板上，匕首抵住她的喉咙。她的动作敏捷而迅速。Trish几乎没有反应过来，就看见Jess的脸出现在自己视线里，她的背抵在水泥地上冰冷，那张脸带给她的绝不亚于冬季的地面。明明是她日思夜想的熟悉，却又该死的陌生。更何况喉咙那里还有一把匕首随时取走她的生命。

“Jess，”她赶在Jessica开口之前说，“你不必这样做的。你可以抵抗住Killgrave的命令，这不是你。”

“我不能，他说要割开你的喉咙…”

“但你不想的。听我说，Jess，我是Trish。”她捧住Jessica的脸，昂头看着她，“我是你最好的朋友。”

Jessica愣住了，她浅棕色的眸子里挣扎着Trish熟知的神色，匕首也停在了之前的力度上，没有继续下压的意思。Trish弯起唇角笑了笑，继续说，“你走了好久了，Jess。我一直在找你。

“虽然Killgrave把你藏得很好，但是这次我终于找到你了。”

Jessica的脸色柔和了一些，Trish都能找到她从前的影子。她失踪期间瘦了不少，Trish想，几乎忘了自己还躺在地上、马上就要被精神变态控制的好友杀死的处境，Jessica的脸摸起来没以前那么软了，她压在自己身上也硌得生疼，而小时候她们一起在床上打闹的时候可没这种感觉。

Trish发现自己在不争气的回忆童年，她的眼睛一直没离开Jessica，自然也没有错过她嘴里嘟囔的几个词。

“对不起。”

Jessica说，Trish不想要她的道歉，她想让她回来。然而随之而来的颈上的剧痛让Trish明白，Jessica在抱歉什么。她的匕首划破了Trish的皮肤，血珠沿着刀锋滚出来，疼痛之中Trish试过反抗，那只会让刀刃陷入得更深。Jessica有力的身体死死将Trish压在下面，令她动弹不得。

她只会面容平静地划破Trish细腻的脖颈，依循那个神经变态的话，杀死她。

Trish的意识因为害怕或者难过而有些模糊，她看不清Jessica的脸，但大概这是她最后一次看她的脸了。过不了多久，她就会死在水泥地上，死在Jess的手里，不知道这算一件好事还是坏事。是坏事吧，死亡是最坏的打算，可Trish做好准备了。

她的手指依旧停留在Jessica的脸上，并且顺着它们熟悉的路线，沿着Jessica的脸侧划到了她的后颈。然后Trish拼命用力将Jessica毛茸茸的头压到自己脸前，略微仰身就含住了Jess鲜红的唇。

这个动作没有预谋，Trish自然而然地就这么做了。其实她想，反正都要死了，也不能什么也不留下。她没有经验，也不带怨恨，仅凭着一股莫名其妙的不舍，强硬的抵着匕首抬起头。但是初次触碰Jessica嘴唇的感觉是如此美好，让Trish后悔为什么没有早一些尝试，她大概永远都尝不够。

Trish的舌尖轻轻挑开Jessica的牙齿，而Jess仿佛是被吓坏了，忘记了反抗，僵硬地停在原地——Trish还以为她会给自己来个过肩摔什么的，但什么都没有，甚至还傻乎乎地松了匕首，任由金属清脆的响声在楼道里回响。

Trish吸吮着她的唇，似乎要弥补从伤口流出的血。Jessica单手撑在地面上，另一只手贴在Trish的后脑，将她的头微微的撑起，好满足两人共同的欲望。

Trish的手指扣在Jess身上，Jessica感觉有一些疼，但正是这种微弱的痛意让她有了几个月以来为数不多的清醒。她感觉到有人在吻她，而潜意识里她觉得那是Killgrave。然而出乎意料没有恶心的感觉，那个男人每一次吻她，都会极尽所能的挑起Jessica的欲望，那只会加剧Jessica的反胃，除非他命令他，这也是他大多数情况下会做的。可这次的吻不同，清新，自然，而甜蜜，Jessica喜欢这种感觉，有一种…熟悉的感觉。

她睁开眼睛，看到了双眼微阖的Trish。Jess有点惊讶，但随后她触到了温热的液体，那是Trish的血。

“天啊！”Jess离开Trish的唇，把自己撑离她的身体，“Trish…我…我做了什么？”

旋即她的目光就被地上的匕首吸引，她想起来自己做过的事情，刚要站起来的时候被Trish一把拉住。

“那不是你。”Trish温柔地说。

她凭借着Jess的手臂坐起身，探手蹭了蹭脖子上的血。伤口不算太浅，但她觉得自己不会有事，于是Trish又扯过Jess的肩膀，品尝她难以拒绝的味道。Jessica向来顺从，她也闭上眼睛享受这一时刻。Trish的牙齿偶尔碰上她的，Jessica相信这绝不是因为生涩。她见过Trish与男孩儿们接吻，那时候的Trish熟练而美丽。最终当Trish不停颤抖时，Jessica强硬地叫停了这个吻，她将舌尖撤离Trish温暖的唇齿，扶住她的肩。

“听着，”Jess说，依旧清醒着，“你得赶快离开这里。”

Trish只是静静地看着她，偶尔轻轻笑出声。Jess严肃地对着她，“我是认真的，我…抱歉Trish。”她指的是那个伤口，“我发誓我绝没有想伤害你的意思，妈的，我…”

“Jessica。”Trish突然叫着她的名字。Jessica停下来等着她说。

“回来吧。”Trish说，“我想你了，Jess。”

Trish轻轻抚着Jessica的黑发，在她发梢蜷曲的地方绕着卷。她干净的眸子就这样看着她，不管伤口，也不管过往，仅仅是想要她回来。

Jessica记起来Trish说的话，她说她已经找她很久。

她艰难地吞咽着唾液，时间仿佛在她心里一刀一刀地刻着数过。她不知道沉默了多久，而Trish的目光静静地锁住她，那种力量是无言而压抑的，Jessica只好偏头避开。

然后她咬了咬唇，猛地抱住Trish。女人瘦弱的身体撞到Jessica身上没有什么感觉，Jessica感觉不到什么，但她还是尽力抱紧了Trish，用这种方式来向她的朋友——不太恰当——来向她的女孩道歉。为了一切。

接着她停止了这个拥抱，推开了Trish，扯着她的领子站了起来，将她塞到她自己的公寓里，然后狠狠摔上门。Jessica的手掌在木门上停留了一会，但她的左手一直压在门把手上不让Trish开门出来。

她能听见里面Trish的低吼，Jessica听得清清楚楚，可她不能开门。

“听着，Trish。”Jessica将额头靠在门上，挣扎着说，“我必须离开你。Killgrave不知道什么时候又会找到我，他如果发现你还活着，他会再次…”Jessica看了一眼地上的匕首，“我不知道我会做出什么事来。”

“我不害怕！”Trish的声音隔着门有些失真，“我他妈不害怕！”

“但是我害怕。”Jessica缓缓离开门，“我不能拿你冒险。”

Jessica最后看了一眼木门，脑海里的声音告诉她，该回家了Jessica，该回家了。Killgrave的脸又浮现在眼前，还有他的声音。该回家了Jessica，切开她的喉咙，就该回家了。Jessica瞟了一眼地上的血迹，弯腰捡起匕首，冲着空无一人的走廊尽头用力扔去。

该回家了。

她听到Trish说，我好不容易找到你，但她试着不去在乎。她只能不去在乎，因为远离她所爱之人才是对她最好的爱。Jessica面向着Trish公寓的大门后退一步，然后又一步，没有动静，于是她放心地转身离去，逐渐由着Killgrave再一次的占领她的头脑。只是Jess没有注意到，她身侧的手还一直留恋地紧握，那里面还有Trish的血。

***

“你安全了，都过去了Trish。”Jessica搂着Trish的小脑袋，揉着她的金发，装作满不在意的样子，“不会有人能再伤害你。”

“我要杀了他。”Trish把头埋在Jessica胸前咬牙切齿地说。

Jessica立刻决定不把她救了男人的事告诉Trish。

最终她还是开口讲了，说了她怎么跟着男人找到了Killgrave，但隐瞒了那个变态的贴满了她照片的屋子和被控制的一家人，只说了男人被Killgrave控制跳楼自尽，自己又是怎么抓住他，让他完成了指令，而没有真正死成。说这些的时候Jessica一直在看Trish的脸色，她看上去颇为平和的听完了这一切，结尾还带着隐隐的骄傲神色。最后Jessica说，“其实我理解他，真的，虽然不代表他不欠扁，但我能理解他清醒过来的感觉。”

Jessica说，“他以为你死了，这个可怜的男人一辈子都要生活在这样的阴影中。我离开的时候他抓着我不让我走，但我着急赶来见你。”她看见Trish的笑容，“他真的很可怜。”

Trish轻蔑地哼了一声。

“他也是受害者。”Jessica叹了口气，“妈的，可是他差点掐死你。”

Trish努力坚强起来，像Jessica那样，所以她跟着Jessica说，“他也是施暴者。”

Jessica又叹了口气，抬起Trish的脸，“你确认不需要个医生么？你看上去糟糕极了。”

“不需要。”Trish离开Jess的身体，“但我想我需要睡一觉了。”

Jessica点点头，轻柔地帮Trish躺好到床上，拉起毛毯盖好。她吻了吻Trish的额角，又安慰性地摸了摸她的头发，“晚安，Trish。”

“晚安。”Trish眼中带着隐约的笑意。

Jessica起身到外面的沙发上去。她叉着腰看着满屋的狼藉，心疼Trish昂贵又优雅的公寓。于是她决定，“Trish，我连自己的房间都没好好收拾过。”

“那你就帮我吧。”Trish欢乐的声音从卧室传出。Jessica看不见她的表情，仅凭想象也足够让她笑出声。紧张了一天的神经终于彻底放松下来，她松了口气，发自内心的冲着房间露出了一个笑容。

这时口袋里的照片不合时宜地掉落。Jessica一下皱起了眉头，确认Trish没有看见，然后弯腰捡起，狠狠塞回口袋。接着她走到餐桌前面，深吸一口气将翻倒的桌子扶起来。桌腿落地的时候声音有些沉重，估计这吵醒了Trish，也可能她没有睡着，总之她喊，“Jessica！”

“我在。”Jess冲着里面说。

“不管怎么样，”Trish顿了顿，“你来了，你没有把我丢在这里，或者丢给那个男人。”

“怎么会…”Jessica笑着，将一个沙发靠垫扔向卧室门口。Trish看见了，因为她发出了奇怪而可爱的笑声。Jessica说：“我总是会出现的。”

的确是这样。Jessica想。她回来了，这是最重要的。她不再愚蠢地，带着危险远离Trish，因为那无论如何没有作用。她会一直在她身边保护她。她回家了，这才是最重要的。

END


End file.
